


Believer

by skyline999



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Addiction, Size Difference, Slut Damian, Slut Jason, Verbal Humiliation, i will add more later
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Jason and Damian live togethor and they both have daddy kink.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, slade wilson/damian wayne
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> brujay、sladedami背景下的242互受，无节操，我警告过你了，不适请立即退出

达米安从安全屋的窗户翻进来的时候，杰森正在床上撸管。见小孩进来，男人面不改色地继续手上的活，连遮挡一下的意思都没有。

达米安从窗台上翻下，站在了杰森床边，皱着眉头看杰森手里搓着的阴茎。顶端通红，柱身饱胀，表面的血管纹理清晰可见，长度算是男人中的佼佼者了，排除掉像布鲁斯和斯莱德这种天赋异禀的。达米安没有意识到自己情不自禁咽了一口口水。

杰森瞥见了，讥笑到：“见到肉棒就馋得流口水了？你还真是条狗呢，达米安。”

“闭嘴，陶德，”达米安的眉头皱起，“爬上父亲的床的人没资格讲我。”

“你是在嫉妒吗？”杰森冷笑，“吃不到爸爸的大肉棒，所以去找了另外一个年龄大到可以做你爸爸的男人...”

“陶德，不想要你的舌头可以再说多一点，一会你就要失去它了。”

杰森识趣地闭上嘴，恶魔之子言出必行，为了避免不必要的争斗，损人的话可以留着下次再说。现在他要先解决手头的事情。

杰森·陶德不是个很有下限的人，换句话说，他放荡成性，没有廉耻心，至少是在泡过拉撒路冷池以后，想必那颜色诡异的绿色池水活化了他的基因里的某些隐性特征。

现在杰森名义上的弟弟，老东西的亲儿子，达米安·韦恩，正站在杰森的床前，眼睛紧盯着杰森手里的生殖器，而杰森则一脸无所谓地放任面前的人看。

一时间房间里鸦雀无声，只听见手掌和阴茎摩擦发出的“咕唧咕唧”的黏腻水声。空气里弥漫着浓郁的石楠味。

良久，这场下限的对决中年龄更小的那个先败下阵来，身为刺客联盟的继承人，骨子里的矜持和傲慢不允许他继续目睹这淫乱的画面。

达米安伸手把灯关了。

“嘿！搞什么！”突然失去了视觉，杰森不满地喊出声。

“你太淫荡了，陶德，”男孩轻蔑地弹了一下舌，“撸太多小心硬不起来。”

达米安走到门口，拉开房门，起居室的灯光照进黑暗的房间，勾勒出男孩瘦削的轮廓。轮廓的主人转过头，用嘲笑的口吻补充，“差点忘了，你这根没有用处，你一直都做下面的。”

“彼此彼此。”杰森立刻反击。

“-tt-，撸完记得通风，你的精液臭死了，陶德。我不想晚上睡觉时还闻着这味道。”

话音刚落，浴室传来门上锁的声音，杰森寻思达米安是去清理肠子里的精液了。明明自己有洁癖，却忍受异物在体内存留了这么长时间，也许应该给恶魔崽子颁发一朵小红花。

等达米安擦着湿漉漉的头发从浴室里走出来的时候，杰森已经收拾妥当，窗户正大敞着通风，床单铺平了，石楠的味道也淡了许多。

皮肤依旧很热，达米安懒得穿拖鞋，直接赤脚走了出来。杰森正趴在阳台的栏杆上抽烟。

“穿鞋，受凉了我可不会带你买药。”

“我还轮不到你来关心，-tt-”

“谁说我在关心你了？”男人嗤笑，“我是在为自己的钱包着想，你生病了老东西又要问，麻烦死了。”

口是心非，达米安懒得再回杰森，径自上前，把脚踩在栏杆底，胳膊架在杠上，整个人挂在了栏杆上。杰森瞥了一眼达米安，又吸了一口烟，然后吐出。

城市街道里吹起的夜风把杰森的烟圈打散，缥白的烟气像入水的棉花逐渐消散在绛色的夜幕中。较之皮肤微凉的轻风吹开了衣角下摆，周身被干爽的空气包裹，也许是刚撸完的不应期在作祟，杰森突然想抒发点感慨。

他清了清嗓子。

“男人这种生物，越老越狡猾...”

达米安立刻不领情地讥讽他。

“不过两天没吃，你就已经饥渴成这样了吗？”

杰森瞪了一眼达米安，似乎在后悔在恶魔之子面前抒发感慨。

小孩一脸臭屁地歪着脑袋，斜着脸睥睨男人：“看在你这么空虚的份上，如果你求我，我可以考虑操你一次。”

“哈？”杰森脑内瞬间爆出了无数条骂人的脏话，斟酌片刻，他挑了最挑衅的那句说出来，“你的大小还不够我塞牙缝呢，放进去了也没感觉。”

“陶德！”像是被戳中了痛点，男孩跳起来就要打杰森，被杰森躲过了。

“不是吧，真被我说中了？你的那里真的很小啊...噗嗤，我没笑，”杰森笑得腰都弯了下来，他做了一个穿针的动作，“斯莱德怎么说的？他介意你的鸡巴小吗？哦对了，他不在意，他只关心你的屁眼紧不紧，是吧？“

达米安的脸涨红了，湿刘海贴在脸颊上，末端汇聚成水滴落下滴在肩头，然后顺溜地滑进衣领。他咬牙切齿地威胁道：“再说一个字，我就把你的舌头揪出来...”

“好好好我不说了...”杰森的眼泪都笑出来了，他抹了一把眼泪，调整了一下面部表情管理，然后费了好大劲才把后面的话用较为平缓的语气说出来：“我只是好奇，没别的意思，你的...到底有多小，呃，多大？”

杰森是真的好奇，自从恶魔崽子性启蒙以后，他就没正面见过达米安的小弟弟了。鬼知道斯莱德那个老头给达米安灌输了什么样的性教育，不过看样子不像正常人该有的。

“我还在发育阶段！”达米安憋了半天，终于憋出一句，“你们不过是成年男性罢了！等我成年了，肯定比你大，陶德！”

杰森脸上的笑意更深了，他觉得自己的鱼尾纹都要出来了。

“告诉我，斯莱德有多大？跟我比，谁更大？”

“不要自取其辱，陶德。”

没有斯莱德大实属意料之中，毕竟看丧钟穿紧身制服裤裆那里鼓鼓囊囊一大包就可以想象得到，令杰森比较惊奇的是达米安那么窄小的屁股里居然可以吃下那么大的阴茎，肚皮肯定会被顶起来吧。

“跟那些怪物比是不够，但是对付你绰绰有余了。”

达米安警觉地往后退，双手条件反射护在胸前：“你要干什么，陶德？”

杰森没动，经过一支烟的时间，不应期过去了，他感觉下面又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

察觉了杰森裤裆里的细微变化，达米安大喊出声：“陶德，你这个精虫上脑的蠢货！立刻给我停止你龌龊的想法！”

“谁说我这根没有用处的？”记着刚才的仇，杰森借着身型优势一步一步把达米安逼到阳台的角落，“今天就让你体验一下，我这根有没有用处。”

“傻逼陶德！”达米安开始后悔刚才从浴室出来没有穿拖鞋，不然现在还可以用来攻击杰森，他左顾右盼寻找可以用来当武器的东西。

没有，杰森的阳台过于干净了，连个花盆都没有。傻逼，达米安心想。

“我可以用嘴！”达米安急了，他的屁股两个小时前才被斯莱德狠狠操过，肛门现在还是红肿的，陶德就算没那么粗暴也够他受的了。

杰森大手一把钳住了达米安的腰，男孩被迫身体紧贴墙壁，达米安试图扭动挣扎，但是无济于事。

“住手，你个精虫上脑的混蛋！”

“除了混蛋这个词你不会别的单词了吗？”杰森一把扯出达米安松垮的睡裤腰带，往下拉。

“淫虫、妓女、贱人！”达米安绞紧双腿，不让杰森把他的裤子脱下来。

男人直接把腿插进达米安的两腿之间，强迫男孩坐在了自己的大腿上。

“放手！陶德！”

非但没有松手，杰森还变本加厉地沿着股缝把手伸进了达米安的睡裤里面。男孩的臀部没有肉，比起自己的手感差了很多，杰森不满地捏了一下达米安的臀瓣。

“嘶...”

“弄疼你了？”杰森突然想起达米安之前才从斯莱德床上下来，于是把手指伸到达米安肛门处试探。

肿胀，而且高热，入口处有些湿润，可能是刚才清洗过留下的液体。杰森继续推进，把一根手指挤进达米安的洞里。入口处的括约肌肿了一圈，挤压着杰森的手指，杰森转动手指，在达米安的内壁四周按压一圈。虽然达米安平时是个犯嫌的爆炸刺头，小孩的肠道却柔软细腻，违背主人意志，又或者说顺应本性？温柔地包裹住入侵的异物。

杰森突然有点明白为什么达米安屁股没肉，斯莱德还那么爱操他了。

“变态陶德...”达米安把头埋在杰森饱满的胸肌里，声音闷闷的，还带点哭腔。

同为下位的体验告诉杰森，这个时候强行进入，达米安会很痛苦，虽然小孩向来很能忍受痛苦，于是杰森决定今天先放过达米安一马。

况且他不像斯莱德那个老变态有恋童癖，他恋父。

杰森把达米安拎进卧室，扔到床上，然后自己脱掉裤子，也爬上了床。达米安缩在床角，戒备地看着杰森正面躺在床上，双腿朝他大开。

“你要干什么？”

杰森晃晃大腿，挺立的阴茎在两腿中间很是突兀：“你不是说要用嘴的吗？”

达米安冷笑：“你不怕我把你的那根咬下来？”

“你敢。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42场合，拳交注意

达米安最后还是顺从地跪到杰森的两腿之间，伸手握住了杰森的阴茎。

尽管不情愿，小孩还是尽量专业地上下撸动手里的阴茎，手掌虚虚握住，不过于紧绷也不过于松垮。达米安的手心因常年握剑而生有不少茧子，剐蹭在杰森敏感的柱身上让男人不禁产生了提前射精的冲动。

“哈啊...很好，快一点...”

杰森流了很多水，前面后面都是。黏腻透明的前液从龟头通红的小口溢出，湿糊糊地沾了达米安满手，顺着会阴往下流，一小部分润湿了杰森后面的洞口。  
“啧”达米安皱眉看着眼前沉沦在欲望之中的男人，杰森的双腿大张，臀部和腿根的肌肉因为快感而颤栗，粗壮的大腿肌肉痉挛似的抽搐，阴部的皮肤变得通红，就连埋藏在肥厚臀瓣中间的穴口也随着呼吸的频率一张一翕。

达米安身后的隐秘处突然不自觉地抽动了一下，“淫荡。”他把两根手指径直插进了杰森湿润的洞口。

如果达米安的后穴可以被形容成贪吃的小嘴的话，那么杰森就是黑洞。男人的屁股过分成熟，轻而易举地吞吃掉了达米安整根手指。达米安把手指伸直四处搅动杰森的甬道，湿软涨热的内壁松松地裹着小孩的手指，让达米安很是不爽。

男人已经迷失在强烈的快感中，头颅陷进枕头里，满脸潮红，眼神迷离，甚至没有意识到达米安的插入。

“夹紧，陶德。”

“嗯？...你在干什么，达米安？......你他妈把手指插进来了？”

“-tt-，你真是个松货啊，陶德。”

“你他妈才松，”男人狠狠夹了一下屁股里的手指，“你太细了，操起来没感觉。”

然后杰森继续补充，“布鲁斯的鸡巴比你大多了，操得我好爽...”他满意地看着小孩因为某个字眼突然坐立不安。

“你信不信我把整个拳头放进来？”达米安瞪杰森。

“有本事你就放进来啊，你以为我会怕吗？”杰森回瞪。

第三根手指进入的时候杰森依旧不痛不痒，松软的甬道很轻松地容纳了达米安的无名指的存在。

杰森换了个姿势，改成跪趴在床上的姿势，屁股朝后翘起，方便达米安的进入。男人大开的粗壮大腿间淫荡的红色穴口正饥渴地吞吃着男孩纤细的手指，强烈的视觉冲击让达米安不禁皱起了眉头，他立刻遏制住内心萌芽的某种关于身体崇拜之类的思绪，快速地插入第四根手指。

杰森微不可闻地闷哼了一声。

达米安的嘴角勾起：“不行了吗，陶德？你现在认输我可以退出来。”

杰森把头扭过来瞪达米安：“你该死的指甲刮到我了，嘶…你多久没剪指甲了，达米安？不乖乖剪指甲的孩子爸爸是不会喜欢的......呃啊...”

嘴硬的最好解决办法就是继续。达米安径直把手指往里插入了一寸，现在他的大拇指正抵在杰森紧绷的洞口。

“第五根...”达米安宣布。

“...嗯...”杰森的呻吟开始由气声转变为实音，“继续...”

达米安用拇指抵住入口处的括约肌，然后施力顶开绷紧的肌肉环，借助手腕的力量顺利地捅进了杰森的肠道。

五根手指全部进入了杰森的身体，达米安转动手腕，在杰森的身体内张开手掌。封闭的内部被手指打开，外部进入的空气激得杰森不自主地绞紧了内壁，甚至把达米安的手指往外挤出一截。

“放松。”达米安拍了拍杰森翘起的屁股。

“你他妈...”

达米安再次挤进杰森的洞里，这次他的指掌关节也进入了杰森，这是整个手掌最粗的地方，杰森发出了介于痛苦和享受两种感觉之间的模糊的呻吟。他的身体不可抑制地颤抖起来，下身的阴茎却仍然硬着，垂在两腿中间，前液在腿根蹭得到处都是。

“哈啊……用力，更深一点…”

“荡妇。”达米安一边抽插手臂，一边置予评价。

“是的，我是荡妇…”杰森神智不清，像是被打开了某个隐秘的开关，开始胡言乱语起来，“我是个淫荡的男孩…对不起，对不起…爸爸请惩罚我，爸爸惩罚我……”

“爸爸我错了，我没有听话，请不要抛弃我…对不起……我会做一个好男孩的…爸爸请不要离开我……”

“布鲁斯……”

达米安的呼吸骤然停止。

片刻，他把手掌握拳，像击打沙包一样往杰森的深处冲击。淫荡的肠壁生受了男孩泄愤似的抽插，迅速分泌出更多滑腻的肠液来保护自身。达米安的拳头湿了，黏液渗进手指间的缝隙，濡湿了掌心。

修剪整齐的圆润指甲抠进掌心，掐破皮肤，淫液渗进伤口，变得刺痛起来。达米安浑然不觉，他身后的隐秘处突然绞紧起来，随着脉搏的跳动清晰地传递过来。

“傻逼陶德。”

杰森很快射了出来，他一边剧烈地颤抖，一边捏住阴茎像挤牙膏一样把剩余的前列腺液挤出来，稠白的精液滴滴答答喷撒在床单上，和汗水以及床单的褶皱混合在一起，身下一片惨不忍睹。

达米安从杰森体内平稳地抽出手掌，嫌弃地洗掉手上的液体，把脏床单卷了卷，扔进洗衣机，然后命令杰森去浴室里里外外洗干净自己。

房间里又一次充满了腥臭的石楠味和湿咸的汗味，达米安把窗户打开，窗帘卷到最顶，把拉珠打了个结，然后就这样面朝窗户躺在没铺床单的床垫上。月亮刚好在窗户上面一点的位置，除非蹲下来或者走到离窗户更进的地方，从达米安的角度只能看见这个冰冷的天体的一点光晕。

小孩内心平静地像一潭死水，这一刻，他没有想他的父亲，也没有想刺客联盟，他只觉得累，身体上地。后面清洗过，虽然仍在发肿，但是他感觉很清爽，小臂微微有些酸胀，杰森体内的触感还残留在他的指尖，窒热，但是柔软。

他曾经是达米安·奥·古，然后是达米安·韦恩，他是雷霄·奥·古的容器，是蝙蝠侠的亲生儿子，是罗宾，但从来都不是达米安。每当他停下来的时候，那些声音总是会从记忆深处汩涌上来，像幽灵，又像蟒蛇，在他的耳边窃窃私语。

“你是联盟的继承人…你是一名奥古……正视你的本性……”

“你不能杀人……我为你感到自豪…欢迎回家……”*

“儿子……”

“在思考人生？”杰森欠揍的声音打断了达米安脑海中的回响。他刚洗完澡，浴巾挂在肩膀上，整个人散发着一股性欲餍足后的慵懒气息。

达米安没理他。

杰森走到床与窗台之间的空间，叉腰眺望窗外的月色，水珠从男人的发梢坠落，星星点点滴在地板上，有一两滴落在了达米安挂在床沿的脚趾上。

“你是傻逼吗，陶德，把你的头发擦干净，水滴到我脚上了。”

“你就不会挪开脚吗？”

达米安抬腿踹了杰森的屁股一脚。

“我操你有什么毛病…”男人转身一记扫腿，被达米安后翻躲过了。

“要打架吗，陶德？”小孩从床头拿起闹钟，窝在手里，这回他手里有武器了，可以讨回刚才在阳台吃的瘪。

“神经病，”杰森一脚跨上床，“鬼才陪你疯，老子要睡觉了。”

“-tt-”达米安背着手傲慢地离开了房间，杰森懒得管他去哪里，他裹了裹被子，准备睡觉。

十分钟后杰森在书房找到了正在画画的达米安。

“现在这个时间画画？你可真是古怪啊，达米安。”

“关你屁事。”小孩的背挺得很直。

“快点过来睡觉。”

“不睡。”

“…”

“你到底想说什么，陶德？”达米安把调色板放在膝盖上，转过身看向穿着卡通睡衣站在门口的男人。

杰森挤眉弄眼半天，终于小声地开口：“床单……你放在哪里了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自《Batman VS Robin》


End file.
